Resemblance
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Zoro and Robin's daughter lays down the law at the dinner table, and Zoro finally wins an argument with Nami.


"Oi, witch what do you know!"

"You know she does kinda have a point Zoro."

"Stay out of this Usopp!"

The cowardly sniper decided it best to let to navigator finish what she had started with the angry swordsman instead of interfering further. He opted to let his fellow man fight his own battle out of respect for his pride, certainly not because he was afraid Zoro might cut his nose off Onigiri style if he choose otherwise.

"Zoro, it's a fact, just let it go already." Nami stated with a fake nonchalance. She really knew how to push his buttons. He was just so easy to read and much more vocal about his emotions than his female counterpart, who happened to be part of the current argument.

"No, she does look li"

"What's going on here?", asked the puzzled historian who had just arrived in the kitchen for dinner. She also happened to be carrying the source of the of the swordsman current frustrations. A sleepy, black hair, blue eyed baby girl who was the spitting image of the mother that was currently cradling her small form.

"Robin, tell that greedy navigator that Olivia looks like me." Robin sighed, this argument had been going on for months. Her husband's pride was somehow bruised every time one of their nakama, or anyone for that matter, chose to point out that their baby girl had inherited most of Robin's looks, and from the lack of tantrums and outbursts, her personality traits as well. It's not like Zoro didn't want Olivia to take after Robin, in fact he was happy that she didn't have his temper and that her head wasn't covered in moss. Zoro didn't think Olivia would forgive him if it was, not that he wouldn't handle anyone who dared to ridicule his little girl if she had inherited his hair. However, just once he wanted someone to acknowledge that Olivia was just as much his as she was his wife's, besides Robin of course. He wanted to hear that Livy had his eyes, or his smile, heck at this point he'd settle for even the subtlest of resemblances after over a year of hearing nothing but jabs from his _friends._

"Zoro everyone knows that she's your daughter, and she's still an infant so it's hard to tell what she'll look like in a few years anyway."

"Humph." The swordsman continued to pout as his wife sat down for the upcoming meal, settling Livy against her soft chest and wrapping her arms around the girl's small body to keep her steady as she dozed. Zoro watched as his small family held one another, secure simply in the others' presence. He couldn't help the smile that fought it's way onto his face. As if sensing his new found contentment, Robin turned and upon seeing his smile leaned in to give him a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Yohoho, it seems our swordsman is pretty easy to pacify if Robin-san is here."

" Ow, you guys our SUPER cute."

" Seriously guys, not at the dinner table."

"Watch" , the swordsman's response died on his lips as a disembodied hand rubbed is thigh in mix of comfort and warning.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, your dinner his prepared my lovely angels." Upon setting the plates of calamari and mushroom pasta in front of the two women he received a polite, "Thanks, Sanji-kun." from Nami and a brilliant smile from Robin.

"Oh Robin-chwan, you have the most beautiful smile.", Sanji spoke as he snatched one of her hands and held it between is own. Zoro was about to rip into the cook, verbally or physically he wasn't entirely sure, if he didn't get his filthy hands off HISRobin when a cry interrupted his enraged thoughts.

"NO!" The crew's attention was drawn to their newest member who was no longer resting peacefully, but instead was leveling a rather angry scowl, well as much of a scowl as a one year old could make, at the cook.

" MY Mommy!" Upon finishing her declaration, Livy grabbed her mother's arm away from the cook and wrapped it back around her waist in it's rightful position. She continued to glare at the shocked chef as she held on possessively to Robin's arm with her small chubby ones to prevent the removal of its protective embrace.

The initial shock wore off and the crew was soon overtaken by laughter at the scene that had just occurred. Their chef, Black Leg Sanji, a notorious fighter of the Straw Hat Pirates, had been reduced to a groveling mess by the chastising of an infant. As the cook continued to squeak out apologies to the small girl, much to the crew's amusement, especially a certain sword wielder, Nami could hardly contain her mirth at her sudden realization.

"You know Zoro, I do see the resemblance now."


End file.
